Patent document 1 describes an example of a lever device that is included in a vehicle and operated when changing shift positions. The lever device described in patent document 1 includes an operation lever that is operable, for example, in two directions namely, a shift direction that extends in the front-rear direction of the vehicle body and a select direction that is orthogonal to the shift direction. A lever device of a so-called shift-by-wire type sends an electric signal corresponding to the position of the operation lever (hereafter, referred to as the shift position) to a gear change device to change operation states of the gear change device.